Aishiteru
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Roy loves him. So why won't he love back? Really light shonen-ai. Roy/Hughes/Roy


Roy Mustang. Current general of the state alchemists. His job is to protect central. But what does a man do when he's out to protect the world, but has fallen in love?

--

Roy Mustang slumped at his desk, the pile of papers in front of him fluttering to the floor. He'd been here damn near ten days, and things still hadn't settled down. His paper work pile just kept getting bigger and bigger. It felt like the world was against him. Of course he'd pull through it. A little bit of paper work wasn't going to bother him. So slowly, he sat up straight, and resumed work again. All was quiet, so when the phone rang, he jumped a bit in surprise. "Hello. This is Colonel Mustang speaking."

"Roy! Buddy. How are you?" A familiar voice chimed from the other end.

He sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "What do you want Hughes? I'm a very busy man."

"Ah, aren't I allowed to just call in and drop a friendly hello once in awhile?"

"No." Mustang answered curtly, ready to drop the phone back on the receiver.

"Mah mah! All jokes aside, Colonel. We have a problem." Roy sat up straight in his chair, the phone pressed so hard to his ear it felt like it was going to bleed.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Sure sure. But they're coming on stronger than we'd imagined. We need some back-up out here or none of us are going to make it out alive." Hughes continued brightly. He seemed the least bit concerned. "Oops. Gotta go! They're firing at us!" Roy heard gunshots in the background as the line went dead. _Dumbasses._ With little regard to the rest of his paperwork, he grabbed his jacket, and fled from central to the battleground. _Sorry lieutenant. You'll have to forgive me for joining this battle_

_--_

Smoke, and gun shells surrounded the alchemists as they hid behind bags of sand. They bloody things just wouldn't die. Already they'd lost three good men to the bloody Homunculi. This of course, happened all _after_ Hughes had called Mustang to let him know everything was going just fine. Riza sat behind one of the sand bags, her gun held up at ready. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and she turned, just in time to come face to face with ex- Fuhrer President Bradley. "Nice to see you again, Lieutenant Hawkeye. Just too bad this time I have to kill you." He pointed his gun at her face, but was greatly surprised when he burst into flame.

The blond alchemist turned to see Mustang standing a few feet from her, an angry look on his face. "Lieutenant, I expected better of you. Be more aware of these... Things. They'll hurt you if you're not careful."

"Yes sir! Where is Fullmetal sir?"

Roy looked around, an irritated look crossing his face for the briefest of moments. "He's not here?"

"No sir. And neither is Alphonse." She replied.

"Damn that runt." He muttered under his breath. "Anyway, come on. We, and some of the others are going to try sneaking around back to see if we can distract them. That will give Armstrong some time to come up with a way to beat them." He turned away. "Breda! Havoc!" Two more of his trustworthy acquaintances appeared from behind another set of sandbags.

"Sir!" The both saluted him.

He saluted back and then barked, "Come on! We're going around to the other side to distract them." The two of them nodded, and followed quickly after Hawkeye and Mustang. Once around the other side, Roy ordered them into position. Breda was to signal Armstrong when Roy ordered him to. Havoc and Riza were to use a flare bomb to explode the building behind them. It would distract them long enough so that Armstrong and his men could capture and, then hopefully, destroy them.

"On my count... One..." Havoc lit the match, "Two," Hawkeye held the bomb closer to the flame, lighting it. "Three!" Riza threw the bomb, and then with Havoc hightailed it out of there. Breda signaled Armstrong, and then got as far away from the fight as possible. Roy lit his own flame, and jumped into the midst of the battle. Soon after the bomb in the building exploded, sending bits of debris every where. The homunculi that were there, turned, surprised by the sudden explosion. The large, practically bald, alchemist signaled his men and attacked. The homunculi, caught by surprise, were surrounded, caught, and then murdered.

After the mess had, or at least most of it, had been cleaned up, Hughes came up behind Mustang, and pounded him lightly on the back. "Well done, General."

"No thanks to you! Where were you doing the attack?" He growled, shaking his hand of his back, and turning to stare Hughes in the face. To his (somewhat) surprise, he had a serious look on his face.

"Well, you see..." He paused.

"Yes?"

"I had a very important mission today, that I had to fulfill."

"And what was it that was so important that couldn't be done tomorrow or some other day?" Roy asked, irritated again.

"Well, you see," Hughes got a weird smile on his face, "Today was my little girls birthday and I just _had _ to be there! She turned four years old today and she's just _so_ darn cute I couldn't resist! You wanna see he-?"

Angered more now, Roy raised his fist, and punched Hughes in his face and screamed, "That was more important than protecting the civilians of this town?!"

"I apologize, General." Hughes replied through the Flame Alchemists fist. "It won't happen again."

Roy _humphed_ and turned away. "It had better not! And next time you see Fullmetal, tell him he'd better be here for the next time or I'm dropping him from this... League or whatever the hell you wanna call it." He stalked off, leaving the other man in a confused state, and rubbing his bleeding nose."

--

Back in the safety of his office, Roy hung his head into his hands. He'd been so harsh to him. He, unlike himself, had a family to worry about. Work wasn't his life. Gracia and their daughter was. He leaned back and let out an angry sigh. Life wasn't fair, and he'd just have to learn to deal. After twenty minutes of just staring at the blank ceiling, he slumped over the stacks of paper on his desk, and resumed work once again.

He didn't know for how long he worked, but when he looked up, the sky was turning shades of pink and orange, and the sun was slowly drifting beneath the horizon. His clock read eight PM. He'd been working damn near four hours straight. Dinner had long passed, but only now did he feel the hunger pains in his stomach. _Perhaps I should quit for tonight. It's not like these papers are going any where, any time soon._ He slid away from his desk, stood, stretched and reached for his coat. Just as he turned out the lamp on his desk, his door creaked open, and Lieutenant Hawkeye appeared. "Oh. Sir. I was just about to come get you. I brought you some dinner... If you'd like it that is." She added when she noticed his jacket already buttoned up over him.

But, being who he was, he smirked, undid his jacket and sat down again. "I'd love some." She came and set a tray of food in front of him. Roy picked up the fork and began eating, a little uncomfortable with Riza just standing there. "Come sit down. I can't eat with you standing like a statue there." Smiling, Riza pulled up a chair, and sat on the other side of the desk.

"The fight," she started. "It went well today."

"Maana." He shrugged, putting a spoonful of potato into his mouth. "I just wish Hughes wouldn't screw off so much. He's a great soldier, but is more concerned about his family than protecting this city."

"Isn't it natural for a man to want to protect his wife and kid?" She asked, looking at him with gentle, caring eyes.

Blushing, Roy looked down into his food. "Well yes but it's his _job_, his _duty_, to protect central. Just because those beasts are gone, doesn't mean we're home free. This city, this world, will always need protection. From people like, them, people like Scar, and people who come after them. This world will never be completely free of hurt, and horror." His serious tone surprised even him. Perhaps he cared too much about his job.

Riza smiled slightly. "You're in love with him... Aren't you?"

He nearly swallowed the piece of meat he was eating. "What?! Are you _crazy_?" He asked, astonished.

"It reads like a book on your face when you talk about him." She replied, looking at the half eaten tray of food. He did too. Then, tears wavered at the bottom of his eyes, and he put his face to his hands again. "G-General? What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt? Did you get hurt during the blast?" Riza's chair fell over as she stood, her hand outreached to Mustang.

"I... Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I _love _him." Roy half moaned, half sobbed. He reached out, and groped for her hand until he found it. When he did, he pulled it closer, and set his forehead on her hand. "Why do I love him? I thought, for the longest time, I thought I loved you, lieutenant. But I guess not. After the Ishbalan war, and long after Edward and his brother came, I started realizing that I wanted him. He wasn't just my... Just my _brother_ any more. I wanted more from him. But he had Gracia. He had women. All I had was me feeling sorry for myself."

Riza stared at him. This was the most emotion he had ever showed. At least when around others. "Have you ever tried telling him?" She asked gently.

"How could I?" He slumped further into his seat.

"Who knows what he'll say. You see general, boys are different than girls. Men don't seem to understand that guys are more liable to hide behind lies, than tell the truth. You can't hide something forever. It just doesn't work that way."

"What you don't see Lieutenant Hawkeye, is there's a difference between most men and me. Most men are into the women they see around them. They want to feel their soft breasts, and touch their round asses. But I don't. What most men want, I want the opposite of. I'm a freak."

"No. You're not. In fact," She waved at the slightly open door, "the man you think is just a friend, might like you the same way." Meas Hughes stepped out of the shadow of the door, sunset glinting off his glasses. "You see this is why men need to learn to show feelings a little more often."

Hughes smirked. "Colonel, I'm glad to hear you think so highly of me." Roy's head jerked up, his eyes wide in what was probably horror.

"H-Hughes?" He chocked, his eyes turning to Riza. She stood, smiling.

"I knew you'd never tell him on your own. I felt sorry for you. This guy here is so dense, he could be standing right in front of a wall and still walk into it."

"Hey!" He said. "That's a bit harsh isn't it, Lieutenant?" The casual joking in his voice made Roy want to just stand up and scream. Scream until he couldn't any more. Scream so loud the windows would break. Scream loud enough he'd go deaf, just so he didn't have to hear them any more.

"Roy? Are you alright?" She took a careful glance at his face. It was still stretched in horror, his brown eyes brimming with tears.

"How could you do this to me Riza?"

"I haven't done anything."

"He's _married_, Riza. He has a _child_, Riza."

"A lot of men do."

"Not ones who are_ gay_."

"Actually," Hughes cut in, "Gracia knows I'm gay. She willingly had a child with me though. I love them both dearly, but that doesn't change the strange fact that I _am_ gay." Roy looked at him, to see him smiling like a child. Just like he always had. Just like his little girl did.

"What... Are you... Saying?"

"Roy, I've been gay since day one. I knew I was gay even before I knew what the damned word meant. It doesn't bother me. I fell half in love with Gracia. Enough to have a child. But not enough to change the nature of my self."

Slowly, Roy pushed back his chair and stood. Riza's hand dropped back to her side, and he marched to face Hughes. Suddenly, he was kissing him. Kissing him so passionately he nearly fell over. And to his surprise, Hughes kissed back. He pulled Roy closer to him by the small of his back. His hand held his face closer to his. Both sets of eyes closed. Roy gripped Hughes shirt in his fists, and when they broke apart, he began sobbing into his shoulder.

"How come you never told me?"

"Oh I don't know. I don't think I ever thought about it really." He joked. Roy laughed. "So, if I'm with you, does that make me even more of a military hound?"

"Nope. If you're mind, you're mine. It's a whole other affair."

--

**END**

**Okay... so Roy says "Maana" somewhere up there... It's _supposed_ to mean I guess, but it might not... and mah mah is kind of like Meh for people who speak English.**


End file.
